greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganthet (Green Lantern Film)
History Origin Ganthet is one of the immortal Guardians of the Universe. Countless Eons ago, the mysterious and ancient Guardians of the Universe took up the charge to protect the universe and safeguard it against chaos and evil. Ganthet was among their ranks, and helped to build Oa, divide the universe into 3600 sectors, and harness the limitless energy of Will to power their justice enforcing organisation, the Green Lantern Corps. He also participated in the creation and distribution of the Power Rings and their batteries, and has since been guiding the universe along with his brethren from the Oan Citadel. The Green Lantern Movie Ganthet was always present at the Guardian Council during the film, and heard the grievances of Sinestro when he informed them of the threat of Parallax. Like his brethren, he was not terribly inclined to giving away secretive information to Sinestro, but was the one to inform him of the origin of Parallax. Looking meaningfully at the broken stalk of one of their immense chairs, Ganthet informed Sinestro that Parallax was once a Guardian like them, but believed that will was not enough to power their Corps. In order to gain this additional power, he attempted to harness fear, but was overcome by it and transformed into a being of pure fear. Ganthet later participated in the creation of a yellow ring when Sinestro believes that their green rings are not enough. Before Sinestro can put on the ring, however, Hal Jordan intrudes upon the Guardian Citadel and tells them that they must not use such power, for they will never go back if they do. The Guardians, mostly Ganthet and Sayd try to explain that it is their duty to take into account the safety of the entire universe, and cannot in good conscience forsake it in order to protect one world. they allow him to go and defend it alone, however, should he wish to. Rise of The Manhunters Ganthet featured in Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters, and was the voice of the Guardian Council during the game. He spoke to Jordan during the initial invasion of Oa by the Manhunters, and guided hin passed the Central Power battery to the underground Vault where the Guardians had long ago stored the Yellow Lantern Central Battery. Jordan was cut from contact before Ganthet could explain how to bypass security, however Jordan returned after the invasion ended, where Ganthet warned him not to repeat what he saw there. Angry at the deaths of so many Lanterns, Jordan ignored him, and told Sinestro and Kilowog about the Vault and what the Manhunters had been doing. Ganthet then explained that long ago there had been a war between Will and Fear, and that Will had won. the Guardians still saw Fear as a potent force and a dnagerous factor, and so decided to contain it within the Yellow Battery, and then seal it away. He explained that the Guardians did not believe this information was safe with anyone, as they had seen how it could be abused. Ganthet followed Jordan's progress on Zamaron, and told Jordan that the Guardians were working on breaking through the Manhunter Communications dampener so that they could contact Kilowog, who had gone to the Manhunter homeworld of Biot in order to take back the yellow energy the androids had stolen. When Jordan discovered that Amon Sur was the one who told the Manhunters about the Yellow Battery, Jordan tried to contact the Guardians, and travelled back to Oa to combat the second invasion. After Amon's defeat, Ganthet seemed to berate Jordan on behalf of the Guardians, pointing out that his unwillingness to listen to their orders and general impertinence qualified him for expulsion from the Corps., and the withdrawal of Earth from the Guardians' protection. However, it was these qualities too, that made him potentially the most powerful Green Lantern ever. Description Like his fellow Guardians, Ganthet is a diminutive, blue-skinned humanoid with a large cranium and blue eyes. Unlike his brethren, Ganthet favours his long hair in a ponytail. He wears the standard deep red robe of his brothers and sisters, and the golden armor with the green lantern symbol gilded onto the chest, a green gem making up its center. Ganthet is cold and logical, like his brethren, but has spent most of his immortal life defending life throughout the cosmos, and has benign intentions. Seeing the universe through the cold prism of logic, and lacking emotion, Ganthet often comes over, like his fellow Guardians, as unconcerned and distant, despite being actually very committed to his duty. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Green Lantern (Movie) Characters